Kept Promises
by Alidiabin
Summary: Ziva made a promise to Roy, she ends up keeping it. Set early S5.


**Title: **Kept Promises**  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **971**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings/ Spoilers: **S4/5 especially 'Dead Man Walking' **  
Parings:** none**  
Summary: **Ziva made a promise to Roy; a phone call ensures she keeps it.

_**Kept Promises**_

Ziva closed her eyes in Roy's hospital room, the machines beeped in rhythmic unison. She felt Roy's arms around her. A soft yet bittersweet smile crossed her face.  
"Ziva" Roy said before taking a long breath. Ziva slowly turned to face him. Her chocolate curls fell on his arm.  
"Yes" she whispered.  
"Can I ask something?" he asked. Ziva looked up. "It's kinda weird"  
"Weird" Ziva said raising her eyebrows. "This is all a bit weird" Roy wrapped his hand over hers.  
"My sister Liz" he uttered. Ziva remembered the photograph of Roy's sister and niece. "Can you keep an eye on her?" Roy took a deep breath. "Something's not right with her boyfriend" Ziva nodded.  
"You are just being over protective brother" Ziva uttered.  
"Could you just you know keep and eye on her" Roy uttered.  
"I will make a deal" Ziva whispered as Roy begun to fall asleep. "I will keep an eye on your sister if you keep an eye on mine"  
"Deal" Roy said, as Ziva slid into his arms.

Roy died a few hours later. Liz walked into the hospital room, as Ziva watched the doctor turn off the machines. The blonde woman begun to cry.  
"It will be ok" Ziva said using the comforting cliché she wished she had heard when either of her siblings had died, even if it was a lie. Ziva tried to put her arms around Liz but she backed away. Ziva put her arms down, and assumed Liz like her simply was not a hugger.  
"Are you coming to the funeral?" Liz asked as she looked out the plastic window to see her boyfriend Axel playing happily with their three year old daughter Mia, she just wished he still smiled like that to her.  
"No" Ziva said she begun to pack up her things that had ended up in the room for the past three days. Ziva pulled out a business card from her wallet. "If you need to talk or anything at all" Ziva said. Liz nodded. Ziva walked out. Liz boyfriend Axel looked up at Ziva. Ziva felt a tad intimidated and like something was up. Roy's bad feeling and concerns might have been right Ziva mused or she was just exhausted both emotionally and physically Ziva rationalised.

Ziva tried to keep in contact with Liz but the furthest they got was dormant facebook friends. Ziva tried to pretend that Roy's feeling was just him being a protective little brother.

Ziva stretched as she woke up mid morning on a Saturday after a long week of cases she welcomed the lie in. Her phone vibrated on the bedside table. She groaned and picked up the phone.  
"David" she whispered.  
"Ziva" Liz sobbed, her breaths were shaky. "I know this is weird, but I really need your help and you're the only person I know who knows how to shoot"  
"Of course I will help" Ziva uttered remembering her promise to Roy. "What do you need?"  
"Can you pick me up?" Liz said. "Axel hit me and threatened Mia" Liz's breaths got quicker and her sobs deeper.  
"Where are you?" Ziva asked as she slid clothes on. Liz gave her the address.  
"How will we know it's you?" Liz asked. Ziva ducked under her bed in search of shoes and found Roy's orange beanie.

Ziva pulled up to the park. Roy's orange beanie hanging on the ariel. Liz ran across the road, she was thinner than Ziva remembered and had her head bowed. Mia had a red face.  
"Thank you" Ziva uttered.

Ziva poured tea while Mia played on the floor and Liz dried her hair after borrowing Ziva's shower.  
"Was that the first time?" Ziva asked as Liz took a sip. She shook her head, her blonde hair looked unhealthy.  
"Once, he was drunk it was before Mia" Liz uttered. "I was going to leave, but I found out I was pregnant with Mia, Axel promised he would never touch me like that again" Ziva rubbed Liz's hand as she broke down in tears. "I know it was stupid"  
"At least you are out of there" Ziva uttered. Liz looked down.  
"What am I going to do?" Liz said. "Getting out of that house with Mia was my first concern"  
"Maybe you could go see your parents, I'm sure they would like to see their granddaughter" Ziva uttered. "And Washington State is beautiful this time of year"  
"And it's as far away from Axel as possible" Liz uttered. "Can I borrow your phone, I need to call my parents?" Liz asked.

Ziva pulled up to the airport. Liz was now dressed in some of Ziva's clothes. Mia was asleep in the back of the car.  
"Thank you" Liz whispered. Ziva shook her head.  
"I should have noticed before" Ziva uttered. "I am a trained investigator"  
"I wouldn't have let you in" Liz replied. "I would have denied it just like that time Roy tried to suggest it". Liz looked at Mia, Ziva could see the questioning look in Liz's eyes, and Liz was wondering if Mia would be ok.  
"She will be fine" Ziva said, "Children are resilient"  
"Mia" Liz whispered as the little girl woke up. "Time to go see grandma and grandpa"  
"I have a present for you" Ziva said as Liz got Mia out from the car. Ziva handed Mia Roy's orange beanie. "I hear it gets very cold in Washington State"  
"Thank you" Mia uttered. Liz smiled.  
"You know Ziva my brother would not want you moping around" Liz said. "Go clubbing or something" Ziva nodded. Liz and Mia waved as Ziva drove off.

While she was waiting for the light to turn green, Ziva grabbed her phone. She sent Tony a text taking Liz's advice to heart.

_Wanna go halves on a pizza?_

**A/N:** So reviews?


End file.
